


Favorite Reyes

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Reader notices the gloomy weather and decides to have a movie marathon. Until some of her favorite people stop by
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Favorite Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely amazing readers. Firstly I’m so sorry for the MIA. I had so much going on, and then hit writer’s block. I posted this little story as my first on tumblr but no one has read it so I decided to come back here where my writing are written and I do get feedback that truly brightens my day and warms my heart.
> 
> Again I apologize but thank you so much for reading and as always thank you so incredibly much for your feedback/ kudos. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and have a wonderful day.

It was your day off and the one day of the week that your bakery was closed. You decided to sleep in, which meant sleeping until 6:30, before getting out of bed. With a long stretch you sat up and grabbed your phone. [No Notifictions] ‘Well at least none of them are hurt’ you thought to yourself about the men that you considered family. When you finally got up you slipped on your favorite fuzzy slippers and walked to your window, peering out to see that it was gloomy outside, the kind of gloomy that calls for a cozy day in, dim lights, lots of blankets and tea or hot cocoa and reading or a movie marathon, and with none of your guys needing you, you planned to do just that.

You adjusted the oversized shirt to be more straight along your body before heading to the kitchen. You started the coffee pot and got your ingredients for a homemade pumpkin spice latte, a guilty pleasure. The speaker in your kitchen softly plays your playlist while you move and dance around your small kitchen. Devoting the morning to trying out new recipes for the upcoming months. 

While your music is playing and you’re moving around you don’t hear the motorcycle or the knocking at your door, or the man entering and taking off his boots before walking in, following the smell of cinnamon, apple and spices coming from the kitchen. He watches you and smirks. The shirt you’re wearing is big on you but hugs your ample curves beautifully. You shriek when you finally see his presence, spatula in hand aimed at him. “Dulce, I don’t think you could kill anyone with that thing” he brings a finger to the end of the spatula swiping at the white peak “this icing on the other hand?” He licks his finger before he finishes “This could send me to heaven.” He winks before walking around you grabbing a mug from your cabinet. “Angel, what are you doing here?” You ask as you pour him some coffee.

He sits down legs open as he faces you, watching as you turn to continue stirring the various bowls in front of you. “We didn’t have anything going on so I thought I’d hangout with my best friend” he says taking a sip “and when Coco wasn’t available I came here” he says with a smirk causing you to turn scowling before laughing. “What a charmer you are Angel Reyes” you say turning back around. “Figured EZ would be here” Angel says questioningly. You place a couple of cupcake pans in the oven as you ice the cooled pastries on the counter. “Why would EZ be here?” You ask without turning around. “Dunno, thought you guys had something going on” he says turning to your fridge with his hand reaching to open the door quickly turning back to you when you turn and place a plate in front of him. “New recipes, tell me which ones you like.” He smiles at you as he rubs his hands together eagerly. “There’s nothing going on with us. He started getting distant and pushing me away, and I’ve seen him talk to Emily and I’m not trying to get involved in that drama” you say turning to him leaning against the counter. 

Before Angel responds his phone rings, he sets the cupcake he was about to devour, down and answers “what’s up?... Yeah... Yeah.... I’m at (Y/N)’s… Nah, shops always closed on Sunday’s.. Cool.. I’ll let her know” as he hangs up he explains Coco and Letty were going to stop by. You smile and tell him you’ll be right back. 

Once you get to your room you take a few deep breaths. You had been trying to play it cool with Angel. He was one of your best friends but you couldn’t deny the attraction. You shook off the feeling and changed into sweatpants and a v neck tshirt. You walked back in. Angel still in his seat. He looks you up and down and then laughs when he sees your feet. “Don’t judge me, they’re comfortable.” He raises his hands up before he goes for his coffee. 

You sit down next to him, your knees brushing against his. You look at him with your coffee cup in hand and ask “Are you guys going to stay long enough for a movie marathon? Blankets, snacks, the whole thing” taking a sip. He smiles and says “yeah I think we could do that. I call the sofa though. Last time my ass was numb.” You laugh “I offered for you to sit next to me, but you turned me down” you explain. “I won’t this time” he says not looking at you as he takes a bite of his scone. He groans as you hear a knock at the door. You laugh patting his shoulder “don’t worry, i’ll get it.” 

Opening the door you’re met by Coco and Letty who hugs you before walking in. “Hola, mami, damn it smells good in here” Coco says hugging you. You notice the bags in their hands and he smiles explaining “Letty knew if Angel was here we’d need food.” “Well Letty is right, we’re having a movie day. I’ll go grab some pillows and blankets.” You say walking down the hall. Coco and Angel greet each other as Letty starts organizing the snacks. When you come back into the living room Letty grabs the pillows and blankets from you and you walk into the kitchen. You pause as you see Angel’s tall frame taking out the cupcakes from the oven. You smile at Coco who’s eating from the cooling section he puts a finger to his lips and you quietly move back as Coco asks with a laugh “Damn Mano, you been helping at the bakery?” Angel hits Coco’s chest with the oven mitt still on his hand and scoffs “Nah man, she does so much for us, always is taking care of us and shit, I just want to help when I can” he explains as he carefully sets the cupcakes to cool. 

Coco looks at you and smiles, which you return. You walk up and say “Oh Angel, thank you so much.” You stand next to him and as your hand touches his back you rest your head on his shoulder. “I could use you at the bakery” you say quietly. Angel looks over his shoulder to give Coco and smug look but when he sees that he isn’t there he looks down at your head “Maybe I’ll come by when we ain’t got nothin goin on, querida” he kisses your head and smiles when your hand on his back turns to your arm wrapping around him. “I’m really thankful for you Angel” you say. “Guys whenever you’re ready!” Letty says from the other room. You grab a couple of the plates before reaching for your coffee only to see that it’s empty. “Coco did you drink my coffee?” You ask as you walk into the living room “that shit was good mami, but don’t tell nobody huh?” You smile handing him the plates. “Letty, coffee?” You ask “yes please” she responds and you walk back into the kitchen to see Angel typing angrily into his phone. 

Once you walk back to the living room you hand Coco and Letty their PSL’s and sit on the couch realizing you forgot yours, before you can get up you see Angel walking in holding two mugs. “You forgot to make yours dulce, I hope I did alright” you notice Letty giving her dad a look and they share a smile. You take the mug from Angel and take a sip “Angel, you did great, thank you, now get your ass over here and sit next to me like you promised so we can start this marathon.” You smile and Angel quickly sits down. Letty suggests for you to scoot over so she can sit next to you and Angel protests “woah, lil mama, there’s barely enough room for two people on this couch.” Letty rolls her eyes and says “then y’all will just have to get real close.” 

Coco is sitting in the recliner, blanket covering him as he tries not to instantly fall asleep. Letty has her blanket wrapped around her and as you bring the blanket up for you and Angel you ask “can I put my legs over you or will that be too uncomfortable?” He looks at you a little confused but tells you its okay. You lift your legs and settle them over his long leg, closest to you. You wiggle your slippers off and let them fall to the floor before tucking your feet under his other thigh, finally draping the blanket over you. You look up meeting Angel’s amused expression as he asks “you good?” You nod and lay back against the couch. Letty presses play and you feel Angel’s hands hover before one rests on your ankle and the other your knee. You smile as you watch tv. 

Second movie in and your head slowly drifts to Angel’s shoulder. You feel his thumbs softly rubbing against your skin and you hum wrapping your arms around his pulling it closer to you. There’s a knock at the door and you readjust to get up but Letty rests a hand on your shoulder before getting up. You realize Angel’s tightened grip loosens as he sees Letty getting up. She looks through the peephole before opening the door for Gilly to walk in. “Somebody order pizza? Damn it smells good in here.” He says hugging Letty and walking in, setting the pizzas on the coffee table before quickly grabbing a cupcake. He shakes Angel’s hand before resting his hand on your head. He points to Coco and laughs. 

You all continue to watch the movies, taking turns taking naps, and bathroom breaks. Letty gets a text and explains she’s going to hangout with some friends. She wakes up her dad who makes sure her phone is charged and she has enough money. You go to stretch out on the now empty space but Gilly quickly runs and lands on the spot causing you to move forward more on Angel’s lap. “Come on Gil, we were already smushed over here” you say pressing your back against his large shoulder. “ Sorry mami, my ass was getting numb” Gilly laughs not budging as you push. “Fine” you say getting up, you grab a pillow and place it in between Angel’s feet. You lay the blanket over your legs as you sit down in between Angel’s legs. He moves the blanket you were sharing so that the top is over his lap and the end is over your shoulders. After a few minutes you feel his fingertips against your shoulder, causing you to lean into the touch. 

Coco eventually wakes up again and gets up to smoke a cigarette, Angel nudges your shoulder and you move so he can get up. Once the two are out the door you and Gilly share a look and then laugh as he quickly sits in the recliner and you lay out on your couch, thankful to stretch your legs. You lay so your legs cover where Angel was sitting so he could easily sit back down. 

Several minutes go by and you hear a bike rev and then leave, Angel walks in and explains Coco was going to pick Letty up and take her home. Gilly goes from a defensive position to more comfortable setting his arm behind his head. Angel walks over to you and smiles. You smile lifting your feet. He pushes your legs back down and grabs your blanket, wiggling his eyebrows as he wraps the blanket around his shoulders before laying down on top of you. “OOF” you let out a strangulated sound. Gilly laughs as he looks over at you two. Angel looks at you before resting his head on your chest. “Don’t fight it querida.” You roll your eyes as one arm lays on his back and you bring your fingers up and start brushing through his hair. Before you know it you hear him snoring lightly. He wraps his arms around you moving up and nuzzling his head more comfortable in the crook of your neck. Gilly looks over and smirks. “Don’t you leave me here under him.” You whisper. He gets up from the chair walks over to you. He kisses the top of your head and whispers “take care of him” before walking out. 

You rest your cheek against his head and whisper “always” before allowing yourself to fall asleep. You’re not sure how much time has gone by but you wake up to Angel still holding you close. You feel rumbling as he mumbles. You’re not sure what he’s saying so you try to adjust your face to see his. “(Y/N)” he says quietly. “What is it my Angelito?” You ask rubbing his back. “Mmmm” he replies. You laugh realizing he may be asleep. With ever mumble by your neck, his beard tickles the sensitive skin. You giggle quietly “Angel that tickles” you say trying to shake him awake. He stirs in his sleep and raises his head. Imprints of lines on his cheek from your shirt looking back at you. 

“Sorry mama” he says before resting his head on your chest again. “Damn, you’re comfortable. Haven’t slept like that in a while.” You bite your tongue and say “I don’t mean for this to sound inappropriate but could we move this to my bed so we can stretch our legs out?” He laughs and begins to stand. He stretches his body and you’re ready for him to say he has to go but when you see his outstretched hand you’re pleasantly surprised. You grab some of the blankets and lead him to your room. You move the covers and he takes his kutte off along with his flannel shirt. He’s standing in a muscle t and rubs his eyes. “What side do you want?” You ask as you grab a pair of sweatpants and extend them to him. 

“Side by the door, I’ve been looking everywhere for these!” Angel exclaims. You smile innocently and crawl across your bed and under the covers. He looks at you with raised brows expectantly and you laugh covering your eyes. You hear his zipper and try to control your heartbeat. The bed dips and you hear “alright mama, you’re turn, com’ere” you turn to him and he extends an arm. You crawl over to him and rest your head on his chest as you trace figures on his toned stomach. “You’ve always been my favorite Mayan” you whisper. You see his stomach rise and fall with laughter. “Oh yeah? What about Reyes?” He asks. You pause “nah, Felipe is irreplaceable” you say with a laugh. 

He laughs quietly “he really loves you. He’s always talking about how sweet you are. Do you really bring him coffee and meet with him everyday?” He asks as his fingers skim over your arm. “Well yeah. It’s usually in the middle of the day when we’re both slow. We have coffee outside his shop so we can keep an eye for customers” you explain, nonchalantly. “You talk about me?” He asks and you smile “yes we often talk about you, and EZ and the rest of the guys. His face lights up when he talks about your mom. True love, huh?” You ask. “Yeah they were crazy about each other, shit he still talks to her ashes” he says with a half laugh. “She’s with him.. She can hear your words, she just has to communicate differently” you reassure. “You been to too many Church of Coco services” he says grabbing your side causing you to laugh.

Your quiet for a few moments. You wrap your arm around his waist and say “goodnight Angelito” as he squeezes your arm and he responds “goodnight (Y/N).” You fall asleep quickly as you remain in his warm embrace. Your phone vibrates on your nightstand and you stir awake. You grab your phone and see EZ text you. You moan locking your phone before looking at Angel. You kiss his cheek and whisper “you’ve always been my favorite Reyes” before turning on your side.

You feel the bed move and then feel a hard warm body against your back with a thick arm pulling you against him resting over your stomach. “I knew it” he whispers in your ear.


End file.
